Head of State
Head of State is the twenty-second episode of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward, which originally aired on September 15, 2007. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *President Bishop (David Zen Mansley) *Baxter Stockman (Scott Williams) *Organic Mousers Episode Plot synopsis Bishop and the Turtles battle the creature, but it's a tough fight. Our heroes are forced to flee and smash through auditorium doors where a conference is taking place. The monster follows right behind them! The Turtles help the diplomats flee while Bishop fires a laser at the beast. The alien creature uses its giant tongue to lash out at its opponents, but Leo is able to knock a chandelier on top of it, which electrocutes the monster and scares it off. No sooner does the creature disappear than a howl and low rumbling starts to shake the building. Cut to the outside of the PGA HQ. Constable Biggles and the police arrive to investigate just as the TMNT and Bishop come crashing outside, running for their lives. Right behind them is a gigantic version of the monster they had just been battling! Our heroes hop into Bishop's limousine and take off, the behemoth hot on their tail. Bishop's vehicle is damaged by the monster and crashes in Central Park, where the creature grabs Bishop and tunnels into the ground. The Turtles follow the trail and find themselves in a huge underground laboratory. There they find Bishop held prisoner! The TMNT ask what's going on and Bishop states that they should know what's happened to him in the past 100 years. With that, the PGA President tells the Turtles that the monsters are genetically mutated engines of destruction, forged from DNA of alien species… that he helped create! Bishop explains that 50 years ago, before he became president of the Pan-Galactic Alliance, he helped Baxter Stockman create the monsters, which the bad doctor dubbed "organic Mousers". What’s more, they also created more than one type! Flashback as we find the old, anti-alien Bishop in this secret lab with Baxter Stockman. The two are creating an army of alien-monster-Mouser hybrids that will supposedly protect the Earth from aliens. But something goes wrong with one of Baxter's experiments and the lab is destroyed. Bishop and Stockman are cut off from one another as the facility begins to collpase. Bishop is rescued by one of his captive aliens! Stunned by this act of compassion, he decides to turn over a new leaf. Never knowing what happened to Stockman or his genetic monstrosities, Bishop forms the Pan-Galactic Alliance and decides to make peace with other life forms. Cut back to present as Bishop’s story ends and we find that Stockman has arrived along with three huge Mousers! Stockman explains that he has had to combine his DNA with alien DNA to create his current hybrid self. The mad doctor is seeking revenge against Bishop for abandoning him 50 years ago. As the Turtles stand in shock, Stockman presses a remote that chirps the monster Mousers into action. As the beasts attack the Turtles, Stockman plans to transfer his brain into Bishop’s body. Don quickly realizes that the Mousers are being controlled via sound waves and disables the attack by using his bo to create the right frequency to scare them off. Leo tries to reason with Baxter and get him to stop his attack on Bishop. Don's sound waves have weakened the old structure and the ceiling begins to collapse. Leo saves Bishop as Stockman is pinned under some debris. Our heroes attempt to escape as machines begin to explode around them and fires fill the room, but Bishop won’t leave Stockman behind and so he risks his life to save the mad scientist - just in the nick of time! Cut to the Pan-Galactic Alliance headquarters later on. Bishop plans to recreate Stockman’s human body (a simple procedure in this day and age) and he asks Baxter to help him make the world a better place. Stockman agrees to use his Mousers to assist the Department of Agriculture. As the Turtles marvel in the way things have changed, they realize there might be hope for the other evildoers out there to reform. Raph is confounded by their two enemies turning out to be good guys, and is once again exasperated by the future. Quotes Trivia Gallery * Head of State/Gallery External links * Head of State at the official TMNT site Category:Episodes Category:Fast Forward episodes Category:Season 6 episodes